It Keeps Me Holding On
by familyofthieves
Summary: He would do anything to keep the nightmares away.


**A/N: **So I have like 50 bazillion plot bunnies running around my head after last nights episode. I have so many feelings after learning about Emma's history, and will probably be writing either one shots or short stories based off of them. I decided to start with this one though, it's the missing scene after Charming takes care of Henry after the nightmare. That part of the episode was adorable, and I thought it needed a little bit more. It's just a short little one shot, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I never have and never will own any of these characters.

* * *

He could see the terrified look in his grandson's eyes. He had seen the same look in his wife's many years ago, though it felt just like yesterday to him. It seemed like no amount of soothing or comfort would calm the child down. He was going to try because they both needed sleep.

Charming knew Henry hadn't been sleeping well since Emma and Snow had been taken from them. He could hear the tossing and turning and the trips to the kitchen or bathroom. His grandson was only 10 though, and he needed sleep no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

He gave Henry is kiss on the brow, "Come on let's try going back to sleep."

His grandson's eyes grew even wider with fear, "No I…I don't want to."

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise you no more nightmares tonight."

"How can you promise that?"

"The candle will capture the nightmares remember." When saw that his grandson still did not believe him he added, "I'll watch over you till you fall back asleep, okay?"

Henry nodded his head yes, though made no movement to lie back down. Charming gently pushed him down onto the pillows and pulled the covers up over him. He crawled over to the other side of the bed ready to stake his post. Henry turned his head to face his grandfather; the fear had not gone away. He pulled his grandson into his chest and started rubbing his back.

"Close your eyes Henry, it's going to be okay. You're safe now; it was just a bad dream. " Charming soothed.

He wanted that fear to be gone from the child's eyes. Henry had been through too much in such a short period of time, he deserved a respite of a dreamless sleep.

Charming continued to run his hand up and down his grandson's back, whispering reassuring words every time Henry's eyes popped back open. Slowly his plan was starting to work and he could see that the end to the battle was soon. The fear was starting to fade away and left the child looking worn out. Not that Charming could blame him, nightmares had a way of making you more tired then before.

Even after Henry's eyes did not open he stayed on the bed rubbing his back, he wasn't ready to go back to his lonely bed yet. He thought back to a time when he had watched over his wife the same way he was watching over his grandson now. The candle flickering in the background working with him to make sure that no more bad dreams plagued his family.

After a few more minutes passed of sitting guard Charming knew it was time for him to head back to bed. Carefully he lifted his grandson off of him and placed him back onto the pillows. He pulled the blankets up around him again and tucked them in tightly around the child.

"Goodnight Henry." He whispered and gave him a final on the head.

Charming turned around to head back up the stairs to his own bed, but a whimper stopped him from leaving the room. He turned back around to check on Henry. He hadn't moved from the spot, but he could see the fear starting to creep back onto his face.

"Shh, it's okay Henry I'm here." He whispered kneeling down next to the bed. He ran his fingers through his grandson's hair until the fear disappeared.

He paused for a moment deciding what he should do. He didn't want to Henry to be scared, and it seemed like if he left the fear would come back. There was nowhere to sleep comfortable in Snow's old bedroom either.

This left him with only one option, getting back into bed with his grandson. The more he thought about it, the more the choice made sense. He could watch over Henry and be close by in case another nightmare attacked.

With the decision made and tip toed to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Feeling the weight change Henry rolled over to his grandfather and let out a sigh. Charming smiled at his grandson, it seemed like he was happy with the decision as well. He pulled the child in close to him again and with one final look at the burning candle he closed his eyes for there would be no more nightmares tonight.


End file.
